shadowofthebrokerfandomcom-20200214-history
The Geharr Incident VI: A Royal Gambit
'' The Agents and other loyal members of SpecOps are called to travel to Ord Gimmel and work to end the succession crisis that threatens to tear the planet apart.'' In the final phase of the operation, the stage is set for the Agents to pave the way for the future of Ord Gimmel. Agents Session 1 * Saber Scintel * Rogesh Vai * Alro Hi'kot * Aiden * Jiimb Ortuba * Sev-ak Session 2 * Zeevo the Hutt * R0C-K4 "Rocky" * R2-M5 * Gristle * Wulf Mission Report (Session 2) Summary by Ben Joined by a new rebel operator, Wulf, the agents assemble in the Basement and are called on the holotank by Liama and Salana. They begin the briefing on the operation’s last stage, which will require the agents to subvert the defenses of the royal palace. The team will need to get inside and atop the outer walls to place a jammer before moving deeper to secure the head of security, Captain Solonis. There’s also a shield within that must be disabled before the Liberation Front’s forces can move in for their own victory. Additionally, they should make sure that the other contenders for the crown don’t leave before the Front’s forces can arrive. Disable palace shield generator Jam communications Eliminate guard captain Solonis Ensure throne contenders don’t leave Before leaving to begin the operation, R0C receives a call on his personal comlink from King Dacartan of the Cicerian League. He expresses gratitude for the past aid, but also asks a favor. He requests R0C’s help in placing his chosen heir on the throne, and also warns that Salana’s methods may end with the royal family being killed. R0C assures him that they’ll consider it and hangs up to discuss the situation with the rest of the agents. They decide, collectively, to not risk the operation by going under anyone’s nose, but also try to find a compromise as the operation proceeds. They also receive a call from Blackbird, who requests a meeting before they move on the palace. She seems to have made a breakthrough in finding what happened to Queen Nehanna, and if the agents are able to find the queen, it might render the whole dispute moot. The agents mostly agree that finding her would be a better option for ending the crisis, but it also might take too long and risk the Liberation Front’s operation. They’re pointed toward Ratton, the drall infochant in possession of the information regarding the queen’s disappearance. His location isn’t known, but his name should be enough to find a trail, at least. Zeevo leads the group toward the mid-city in their search for Ratton and begins asking around, putting on the guise of a business-hutt looking for an edge in the information market. He’s able to find a set of directions to a general area, but no specific location where the drall might be found. The agents relocate and begin asking around the rough area and are pointed toward a maintenance complex, the sixth floor of which might be where they could find the drall. R2 tries to convince some of the labor droids to give them access, but can’t make much headway in that department. As a workaround, he decides to fabricate a maintenance call and is successful, however, the droids seem to be certain that R2 is the device in need of repair. R2 leads them on a short chase before tripping them up and circling back around to gain access to the console, locating a spot in the complex that’s drawing an inordinate amount of power. The agents head up toward the location in question, which seems to be some sort of establishment hosting numerous people. The team looks around for a drall but finds no sign of one. Instead, they’re soon approached by a bouncer droid, who advises them to buy something or get out. Not wanting to cause trouble, they divert toward a booth to sit down and continue their passive search. A routine scan by R2 shows that the droids in the room are all transmitting and bouncing signals off of each other, creating some suspicious background interference. R2 traces the signals and notices that all of the droids’ visual and audio feeds are being fed to a nexus ‘behind the scenes’ of the cantina, gated by an automatic door near the kitchen area. R2 is able to jury-rig a modification to his comlink that will force the door to open as they pass. The team orders some food and waits before heading toward the door. The bartender calls them out, and when Zeevo puts on his Thala facade, explaining that he needs to speak to the chef, but his story is ignored and the bartender commands the droids to kick them out. R0C stands his ground to hold off the bouncer droids, requesting that “Thala” head back to have a word with the chef. R0C throws one of the bouncer droids into the wall, denting the panels on the other side of the kitchen. R2 opens the door, but can’t see anything but kitchen equipment on the other side. Gristle follows and can’t see anything, either, but Zeevo has lost his patience and bellows out, demanding that Ratton show himself. The drall emerges, deactivating his droids, and gives himself up. Zeevo requests some privacy, and the drall takes them back to see his data terminals. The drall had begun destroying his data as soon as the fight broke out, and when Zeevo requests information about the queen, he seems both overjoyed at whatever he’d discovered and regretful that he’d nearly trashed his drives in his haste. R2 is called in to recover the data, and is able to piece together some of the fragments. Ratton has spent some time comparing records of weight distributions during different outings of the queen’s ship. Using this data, he’s concluded that the queen had actually returned to Geharr with her royal guard and is now hiding out in the far north. He also begins spewing various conspiracy theories, and while that but of musing is dubious, his theories on the queen’s return and location are sound. He offers the name of the guard captain who disappeared with the queen, Loquain. The agents decide to head out to find her, ignoring the plight of the LIberation Front for the moment. Arriving in the north, the agents set down and begin looking. They begin asking around about abandoned buildings or suspicious activity. One local points them to an art museum that seems to have been closed for a long time, as well as a submersible den and an abandoned spice bazaar. The agents choose to investigate the art museum first, and after a look through the windows, Gristle sees a set of cameras facing the front door. R2 decides to boost himself up to a window two stories up and finds himself in some twi’lek woman’s apartment, who he promptly stuns with his blaster, but not before she screams out. Two other twi’leks enter just after R2 hides with his mimetic plating, and they quickly collect the woman before leaving. R2 proceeds, heading out to find a console that might connect to the museum’s security. He finds it after a short time and is able to gain access, giving him the capability to both loop the camera footage using R2-M6’s processing core and view the currently active security systems, including pressure sensors on the museum’s floor. He takes note of the systems and heads down to rejoin the others. With the door alarm and cameras taken care of, Gristle picks the lock on the front door, but a city security officer approaches the others as they wait nearby, questioning their loitering. Zeevo is able to wave the cop off, claiming that he’s out looking at properties to acquire. However, as R2 is moving to the lower level of the apartments, he’s seized by a police droid. Zeevo sees R2 being carried out and slithers over, trying to cover for the astromech. R2 pokes out his droid disabler and blasts the police droid from point-blank range, shorting it out. Two officers come over to investigate, and Zeevo finally deflects them, but not after receiving a warning. Finally, the agents are all able to head into the museum without harassment. R0C and Gristle look around together, avoiding the pressure plates until they’re able to spot a 10x10 cutout in the floor. R0C lifts it up, revealing a set of stairs down. The agents all head down, and R0C lowers it shut behind them. They head down for a while before seeing a light at the end. Gristle approaches carefully and sees Loquain and two other guards ahead. Not wanting any confusion, the shistavanen opens up and begins explaining their presence, as well as their business looking for the queen. Loquain is apprehensive at first, and Zeevo is able to ascertain both his and his guards’ undying loyalty to their queen. Loquain is convinced and leads the agents deeper into the subterranean complex, where they’re introduced to a cryostasis cell with the queen inside. Loquain explains that she’d orchestrated her own disappearance, requesting that she be stored away until some sort of ‘corruption’ is lifted. With no answers to be found, the agents have Loquain wake her up. Once roused, she panics, claiming that it’s too soon. The team asks her what’s wrong, and she names Cylia as the specific corruption that she’d feared. R0C and Zeevo rally her to action, convincing her that stopping this crisis is of the utmost importance, and that defending her from just one woman won’t be an issue. The queen, although hesitant, agrees that doing something is better than sitting idle and waiting for the conflict to pass. With the guards, the agents take Nehanna back up through the passage, but find that the room they’d met Loquain in is now empty, with no guards posted. R0C scouts ahead up the stairs and sees one of the dispatched guards. As he pokes his head up, he also spots Cylia with two figures standing beside her. Enraged, R0C charges forward and slices at her, forcing her back and crushing the display she’d been sitting on. One of the guard droids hits R0C, but doesn’t make much of a dent. R2 jets up to the top of the stairs and fires a shot from his droid disabler, but misses and catches one of the nearby paintings on fire. Wulf heads up the stairs until one of the magnaguards is in view and lets off some suppressing fire while Gristle brings up the rear to administer a stim and Zeevo slithers his way up as well. R0C and Cylia trade blows between their axe and shield, respectively. After a punishing exchange, R0C takes off the woman’s arm with a crippling blow. Furious, she charges past R0C toward the stairs, trying to force Gristle and Wulf out of the way before R0C dives in behind her, tackling her to the bottom and killing her upon impact with the landing. The others hold back the remaining magnaguards before R0C can call out to them, convincing them to leave now that their master is dead. At the same time, Loquain receives a call on his comlink, warning that the palace is now under attack by the Liberation Front. Everyone loads up onto a speeder truck and they head out toward the palace, trying to think of a solution for getting a message from the queen to the people. However, the Liberation Front have gone forward with their original plan to jam communications, making getting a transmission through difficult. R2 decides to send a signal to the local HoloNews, since it appears their ability to broadcast is still intact. He does manage to get through the encrypted signal, and a message from Nehanna, after some coaching from R0C, is sent. Within a short amount of time, the screens begin to shift over and the news stations catch on, beaming the message all over. Rushing into the palace, they find the halls mostly quiet until they reach the throne room, where they see the four dead or dying contenders for the throne with Makren looming over them. Gristle finds Solfinn nearly dead and places a cerebral stabilizer on his head to keep him alive. Nehanna demands to have Makren’s head, but Gristle and R0C defend him, requesting that he face justice elsewhere. They come to a compromise, and he is delayed with a trial to be held in the future. Category:Shadow of the Broker Missions